I do
by silverwand13
Summary: This is what I think Harry and Hermione's wedding and newlywed lives will be like. Read and Review and I'll love you forever. :)


**This is the revised version of I do.** Sorry if the spaces don't show up. I've tried for a week to get them to show but no use. Anyway on to the story..  
This is what I think Harry and Hermione's wedding will be like when they get married. If you do not agree with me, that is your opinion and you may say so in your review.  
It was the 23rd of July, the day that Hermione and Harry would become husband and wife. They chose to do so in Hermione's church near her home in London. They planned to have a small church wedding with the reception on the Hogwarts grounds.  
Harry Potter was nervously putting on his black tuxedo at the Burrow, with the rest of his wedding party: Ron was of course his best man, Dean, Seamus, Draco [ Harry and him had become friends in 6th year because he started to go out with Ginny] and James [ James 3 is Sirius' son and the ring bearer]. Sirius was helping James put on his tie when he noticed that Harry was pacing the room. He laughed because he had come up with at least 1,000 reasons why Hermione would say no.  
"Harry, would you stop pacing like that, you are going to make a hole in my mum's rug." said Ron. "Ooh, sorry Ron," Harry said, sitting down on the couch. Ron walked over and sat down next to Harry. "Let me guess, Hermione isn't going to marry you because she's going to be kidnapped by rabid flying monkeys." said Ron looking at his best friend with a smile. "No, Ron that's stu. Oh no!" Harry ran up the stairs, leaving a dumbstruck Ron on the couch. "Harry, I was just pulling your leg," screamed Ron up the stairs. Everyone else just broke out laughing.  
About 10 minutes later, Harry came back down the stairs to find everyone trying to hold in their giggles. "I' m sorry, Har, I didn't mean to upset you," said Ron, looking extremely sorry. "Ron, you thought that that made me run up the stairs?" Harry said laughing. "Well, ya." "Come on, Ron, I'm not that crazy. I went to get my socks," Harry said holding up a pair of black socks. Everyone turned to Ron and laughed at the expression on his face. After a few moments, Ron joined in to laughing at how dumb he could be sometimes.  
The men continued to get dressed and ready for the ceremony, that started at 12:30.  
Hermione Granger nervously dressed for her wedding at her home in London. She chose to wear a simple but elegant white flowing gown. The gown was floor length, had a bottom edged with lace, and was accented by intricate beadwork. Her bridal party was: Lavender, the maid of honor; Ginny, Megan, Jennifer [Meg and Jen are her childhood muggle friends] and Grace, who was the flower girl [Jen's little sister]. Hermione stood in front of the mirror with her dress on, as her mother and Lavender did her hair. She chose to leave her hair down. [It had lost it's frizz 5th year and was now very shinny and beautiful]. Lavender was doing a charm to make her hair seem as if it was sparkling in some areas. As they finished, Hermione dabbed a touch of makeup, just enough to make you wonder if she was wearing any at all. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror; she was beautiful.  
Judy [Hermione's mom] began to cry. Hermione hugged her mother and said, "Mum, why are you crying?" "Cause your all grown up, getting married..." "Mum, it's not like I'll never gonna see you again." "I know, Herm, but you won't be my little Hermione anymore." Hermione laughed as she said, "Mum, I haven't been you little Hermione for a long time." "I know, but I wish you were," Judy said, giving her daughter a hug and a kiss. "Come on, now we have to get you ready for Harry," Judy said in a wide grin.  
About 12:15 in St. Andrew's Church  
*Almost everyone was seated in the church waiting for the ceremony to begin. *  
Harry, along with his wedding party, were talking in a room somewhere in the church. Harry was sitting quietly when the priest popped his head in the door and said that the ceremony would begin in a few moments. Harry felt his nerves like never before. Ron patted his back and asked, "Ready to go, Har?" "Ya, I am," Harry said as he got up from the chair and made his way out of the room. [Ron, Dean, Seamus, Draco, Sirius and little James not far behind]. Harry stopped at the doors that led inside to the church. He took a deep breath and opened them to find everyone's eyes on him. He made his way down the isle to the altar, stopped and turned around towards his guest. [He was really feeling his nerves now]. He looked over to Mrs. Weasley. She smiled and broke out into tears. [She had always been known to cry at weddings]. Harry noticed that the priest had also made his way to the altar, and took it as that the ceremony was about to begin. Moments later, as expected the organ began to play and the doors were opened to reveal Ron and Lavender, Dean and Megan, Seamus and Jennifer, and Draco and Ginny walking down the isle towards Harry. He took another deep breath and saw Grace and James walking down the isle. He laughed because James had the flower basket and Grace had the ring pillow. Once they had reached the altar, the song changed to the wedding march. The entire church congregation stood up and turned to the doors. After a few seconds, the doors were once again opened to reveal Hermione and her father. [I don't know if he has a name so I am calling him Mike]. Harry looked at Hermione and was blown away. Hermione was beautiful, no doubt about that, but now she looked like an angel. Harry smiled as she approached him. Hermione reached the altar and her father gave her a kiss on her cheek. He gave her hand to Harry and whispered, "Take good care of her." "I will" Harry said as Mr. Granger took his place along his wife in the pew.  
Harry and Hermione smiled and mouthed, "I love you" to each other. The priest began the ceremony, and Harry had tuned out to what he was saying. He was too busy marveling at Hermione. Harry heard the priest say, "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Hermione Elizabeth Granger to be you lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?" Harry smiled and said, "I do." "Hermione Elizabeth Granger, do you take Harry James Potter to be you lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?" Hermione smiled at Harry and said, "I do." The priest then said, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Cheers erupted from the audience, as Harry and Hermione sealed their marriage vows with a passionate kiss.  
*THE END*  
Please review!!  
  
**Thanks billions to Aline my beta.** 


End file.
